


Солнце встало

by EnokiHatake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, прощай локи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: ...и когда придет время, там его встретит любимый брат со своей извечной усмешкой.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Солнце встало

_— Ты выглядишь слишком опечаленным для победителя, братец._

Тор замирает на смотровой площадке, не в силах пошевелиться. Он ушел сюда, прочь от общего праздника, под несколькими понимающими — это касалось Алой Ведьмы и Тони — и кучей недоуменных взглядов. А завернув за угол, услышал, как Старк вкратце объясняет ситуацию и грозится «натянуть задницу на глаз», если кто-то посмеет тронуть «это божество». Дракса вновь уносит, что да, это — божество, чист, как ангел, горяч, как демон, а Квиллу надо худеть. Питер орет в ответ, а Громовержец смеется, невольно, тихо, так, наверное, никогда в жизни не смеялся, и все же уходит прочь.

Кто бы мог подумать, что любитель вечеринок, вина и женщин будет искать всеми силами тишину и покой? Никто и никогда, отвечает сам себе Тор, и медленно, очень медленно, оборачивается на голос: по спине бегут мурашки, а в горле встает ком.

Перед ним — не Локи, точнее, Локи, но его очертания смазываются и растворяются в бледном свете Луны. А еще Локи улыбается, совсем как в далеком детстве, мягко и немного укоризненно.

— Как тут быть веселым при таких потерях, — хмыкает Одинсон, отворачиваясь вновь и пытаясь сдержать нарастающую дрожь в руках. Он не хочет говорить о том… чем заняты мысли. О смерти. О времени.

 _— Они все вернутся. Переродятся. И ты будешь на троне,_ — етун неслышно подходит ближе, и Тор ощущает исходящий от него замогильный холод. - _Я буду смотреть, как они все поклоняются моему…_ — тут голос прерывается, но Лафейсон продолжает с усмешкой. — _Моему богу._

Тор качает головой с улыбкой, смотрит с непонятной нежностью на трикстера, чтобы коснуться, притянуть в объятия, вновь, как тогда, на корабле, посмеяться над ревнивым характером братца, над тем, что тот скрывал свою привязанность долгие годы, и что сам Одинсон не замечал ее, но пальцы проходят насквозь, и зеленые глаза напротив печальны, как никогда. И яркие настолько, что будто сейчас перед Тором не призрак, не отпечаток уже ушедшего туда, в Вальгаллу, а… настоящий.

Настоящий, предающий всех и вся, ненавидящий все, которому не осталось места в собственном доме, но которому хватило сил устроиться за короткий срок в сердце Громовержца настолько прочно, что и технологии Старка не помогут.

— Как там, в Вальгалле? — срывается как-то неуверенно с губ, и Локи начинает ворчать, совершенно не скрывая своего недовольства: на скуку, на этих блаженных зануд, на запреты, которые преследовали его даже там, в загробной жизни. Тор смеется, потому что это и есть суть его брата — постоянно что-то творить, чтобы было о чем вспомнить, а если не о чем вспоминать, то нужно придумать что-то, чего не было. Бог обмана. Бог озорства. Бог хитрости и ловкости — иначе бы не стоял сейчас перед ним и не говорил.

 _— Тебя не хватает,_ — как-то слишком резко и неожиданно доносится, а Лафейсон поджимает губы, разом холодея и отводя взгляд. — _Только не смей туда торопиться,_ — тут же добавляет етун, видя, как Одинсон собирается уже выскочить туда, вниз, с небоскреба. Придурок. Идиот.

Но, наверное, это было бы романтично.

_— Этим смертным еще нужен Бог, чтобы приходить к нему за советом. Я подожду тебя._

Тор склоняет голову, чувствуя, как холод от растворяющихся с наступающим рассветом рук касается его щек, как такие же ледяные губы прижимаются к светлым волосам.

На Земле наступает рассвет. Мир празднует до сих пор, и это очень похоже на пиры в Асгарде.

Тор больше не чувствует себя предателем, потому что брат пришел к нему, он не чувствует себя виноватым, хоть это чувство и убивало его на протяжении всей войны, потому что Локи помнит все и явно не собирается отступать от своих слов. О том, что Тор принадлежит не Асгарду, а ему, королю Етунхейма.

Одинсон улыбается вынырвшему из-за горизонта Солнца. Начинается Новая Эра, Эра, в которой он король, в которой точно будет мир.

А когда придет время уйти в Вальгаллу, там его встретит со своей извечной усмешкой любимый брат.


End file.
